


Bodyguard

by teslasward



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Book 4, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, will they or won't they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teslasward/pseuds/teslasward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako's hated every moment of his new job as Prince Wu's bodyguard so far, but he also hasn't seen beyond the flash veneer Wu puts forward for the world.  Wu is more than he seems, but that doesn't mean the little jerk doesn't have a lot of growing to do before becoming Earth King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a stream of consciousness manner after rewatching Book 4 Ep 1 a few times. I plan on continuing it for sure, but I'm not certain how close to canon I'm keeping it yet. Stay tuned for more at 11.

Once again, Wu had dragged Mako along to some inane spa pampering session. This time though, the tea leaf wrap was old news. Wu’s new treatment of the week was a purified swamp mud soak, followed by exfoliating massage with hot blocks of soapstone, moisturizing with fire lily extract, and finally, the coup de grace: eyebrow threading. 

Mako rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to retain his composure in the presence of the spoiled brat masquerading himself as a prince. He looked at his pocket watch and sighed. 

“Prince Wu, you should really try to finish up. We have to get you to the other side of Yue Bay for your meeting with the delegation from Omashu.”

From behind the slotted screen door, Wu groaned. “Really? Ugh, those stiffs from Omashu are so weird. You’d think one crazy king wouldn’t be enough to ruin ‘em, but you’d be wrong!”

Mako had to hide his chuckle at the sheer irony. “I’m sure they’ll be excited to see you, sir-“ 

Before Mako could finish his sentence, Wu burst through the screen door with nothing but his high-threadcount bath towel draped around his waist. “Pshh, they better be. I’m freaking awesome. I mean, c’mon Mako, have you met me?”

Biting his tongue he nodded, “Yeah, I’m sure your awesomeness will be great for foreign policy talks.” Sarcasm dripped from every syllable. 

Wu leaned against the doorframe with a hand on his hip, “Someone’s rather snippy today…” He stepped forward and put a hand on Mako’s shoulder, “What’s the matter? Girlfriend troubles?” Wu’s freshly manicured eyebrows wiggled suggestively. 

Mako turned cherry red, before exasperatedly saying, “W-what, no! I’ve told you a million times, my personal life is just that, personal.” 

“Touchy, touchy. Calm down Ozai, don’t go all comet on me.” 

“What?” 

“Oh come on! Did you not pay attention in history lessons or something? Ozai? Y’know the guy who almost burned this continent to the ground? Basically evil personified?” 

“I know who Ozai is, Wu. [mutters) How could I not even though I’ve never taken a class?” 

Wu raised an eyebrow curiously, “What’s that mumbles magoo? You’ve NEVER taken a class? But like, how did you LEARN stuff?”

Mako rolled his eyes, disaffected, “I guess I just picked up what I needed to know at the time. My life is not exactly full of opportunities to plan ahead.” 

“Hey!” Wu pointed right at him, “That was a personal detail. I’m too good at getting information out of people. I should’ve been in the Dai Li.”

Mako scowled. 

“Joking! Duh, do I look like I want to be a mind-slave?” 

Mako chuckled, “To be honest? Maybe a little.” 

Wu recoiled in horror, catching his towel at the last second, “W-What’s that supposed to mean? I’m gorgeous, not some war criminal.” 

“Not yet, but hey, you gotta dream big.” 

Wu’s anger broke into furious laughter and little beads of tears collected in the corner of his eye. “Woohoo, that’s hilarious! I could be evil!” 

Mako put his hands out cautiously, “Okay, let’s try not to say that too loud. We don’t want to give people another reason not to like you.”

“Another reason?” 

Mako shifted back and forth, “Uh, what I meant to say was a reason.”

“I don’t buy that lie for one Republic City minute.” Wu puffed up his chest trying to look as big as possible, “As future Earth King I command you to explain.” He laughed at his own impersonation. 

“Uh, well, you’re great aunt was kind of a ruthless dictator who stole taxes from her people.”

Wu smirked and pointed at him, “Well, you’re not wrong! There’s a reason I’ve lived here most of my life. Had to get away from that shriveled old witch.”

 

Mako leaned back against the wall. “So I guess you didn’t like her as much as the people did.”

Wu rubbed his temples, “Yeah, the old sea prune was as nasty as buzzard wasp. Only wanted the fun for herself. Whenever I visited, I wasn’t even allowed to party.”

“Oh what a tragedy.” 

“Looks like Mr. Snippy is back. I’ll have you know it was hard dealing with her. You don’t have any idea what it was like.” [beat) “Were you family big ol’ stiffs when it came to having fun?”

Mako closed his eyes and said flatly, “My parents died when I was 8. So I guess I’m lucky in that regard. No supervision.” 

Wu’s expression sank. He slumped down onto the wooden bench outside the steam room. “Wow, okay, maybe you’ve got a point with me not being relatable.”

“Wu.. I didn’t mean..”

“No, you’re right. Sorry for being such a jerkface just now.” 

Mako smirked, “On the list of things I’d expect the Earth King to do, I didn’t think ‘Call himself a jerkface’ would be that high on the list.” 

“Well you know my motto Mako, “

(simultaneously) “Expect the unexpected.” 

“Still so glad I came up with that little gem, I bet people will be saying it all the time.”

“I think they already do.”

“Wow, those old folks ain’t kidding when they say word travels fast these days!”   
Mako just nods, appeasing Wu is easier than correcting him.

A few hours later after the meeting with the Omashu officials, Wu and Mako are in the Royal car heading back to the Blossom of Unity of Hotel, Republic City’s finest. 

Wu was prattling on and on about how weird the Omashu folks were so Mako was tuned out for the most part, staring at the storefronts passing by. Suddenly though, he recognized Wu repeatedly saying his name.

“Mako, Mako, Mako!”

“What is it Wu?”

“Okay, first of all, tone it down tiger. Second, I was just thinking about our little conversation earlier. You never did tell me if you had girlfriend troubles. Because if you do, Dr. Wu, love expert is here to help.”

Mako rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t aware you’d gotten your degree yet, though I’d expect nothing less of the great Wu.”

Wu leaned in, “I’ll admit, that was a good sarcastic comeback, but really, what’s the deal?”

“I’m not with anyone at the moment.” 

“Oh? At the moment. When’d you two call it quits?”

“Three years ago.” 

Wu gasped dramatically, “THREE YEARS! Mako! Three years without talking to a girl?”

“Well, three years since my last relationship.” 

“Ah, so I see you’ve been a busy guy then.” Wu winks suggestively. 

“Okay, first of all, inappropriate.” 

“You’re no fun. I’m just teasing.” Wu tapped him on the shoulder. 

Mako looks over at Wu, “Well how about yourself oh great and powerful Wu? I’ve heard all these rumors of you being a real womanizer yet I’ve yet to see any stay the night at your room.”

Wu blushed slightly, “Uh, yeah, um … about that. I try to keep my public happy. You probably just don’t see all the dames bc they’re movin in and out too quick.”

Mako smirked, “Yeah, I don’t think I’m missing any considering I’m literally with you 24/7. Other than fangirls in your meet and greet lines that is, and the time you tried and failed to flirt with Asami” 

Wu looked back and forth nervously, “Uh yeah well rumors are… are just that. Rumors.”

It took Mako a second to process what Wu had said; usually the guy just said 90% bullshit, 10% questionably valuable things, but Wu seemed oddly nervous. “So, you’re not a womanizer?”

The prince sighed, “Look Mako, let me give it to you straight. I love the attention of my adoring fans and a girl is a class A status symbol.” He hesitated. 

Mako raised one of his unkempt eyebrows, “But?”

“But, to be perfectly honest, beyond that, they don’t do nothin’ for me….. There, count yourself privileged, you’re now in the know about good ol’ Wu.” 

Mako crinkled his brow, thinking, “Uh, I’m gonna be honest, I’m not getting what you’re saying. You’re not interested in being attached right now?”

Wu chuckled, “Jeez louise, I thought you were supposed to be a detective.”

“I am, okay, well was a detective.”

“Ooh, struck a nerve there. Sorry ‘bout that. But yeah, let me put it to you this way: I tend to prefer the company of other gentlemen. D’you finally get what I’m saying Mr. Detectivepants?”

Mako’s eyes widened as the pieces came together. “Oh!” 

“ ‘Oh!’ That’s really all you’re gonna say?” Wu slapped his knee while cackling, “That’s a real knee-slapper!” 

Mako sort of twinged uncomfortably, “Uh, congratulations?” Clearly, Mako had never met a guy into guys before. 

Wu was howling with laughter, “Oh this is too good, my lady lovin’ guard is all nervous and uncomfortable.” 

“I’m not uncomfortable!” Mako shouted with a slight blush of embarrassment. 

Wu smirked, “Even better, then.” He rested a hand on Mako’s thigh and raised his eyebrows like he’d done at Asami. 

Mako squirmed and fought back the urge to say something and after a second or two, Wu released and chuckled, “Please!” He slapped Mako playfully. “Don’t worry Mako, I tend to go for Water Tribe guys anyway…..well, most of the time that is.” He winked. 

Mako looked at him, sighed, and drooped his head muttering, “Bolin gets to go save the world, and here I am.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few hours since the car ride back from the Omashu schmoozing, but Mako couldn’t stop thinking about Wu had told him. After switching off with Feng, the poor schmuck who was charged with guarding Wu while Mako got some sleep, Mako hopped on his cycle and sped over to the Sato estate. 

[cut to inside of Asami’s foyer)

Asami across from him in a pair of night pants, sipping now and again from a mug of tea. 

“Wait, so let me get this straight Mako, the little creep who was flirting with me ISN’T into me?”

Mako nodded, “Yeah, more or less.” 

Asami chuckled, “Well that’s a huge relief. I didn’t want to have to shut down the future king.”

“I’m sure he’ll give you some excuse to do it anyway, Wu has that effect on people.” 

They sat in silence for a moment, each taking a sip of tea. 

“So, like how do you feel about what he told you?” 

Mako rested his chin on his hand and looked off, thinking. “I don’t know, I mean I knew some guys were like that and there are clubs and whatnot for that kind of stuff downtown, but like, I’ve never known one.”

“I mean, the spoiled brat vibes aside, he seems so normal I don’t know.” 

Asami shrugged, “Okay, first things first. Talk about him like he’s a person, not a thing, but yeah I mean so he likes guys. Big whoop. Doesn’t affect his ability to bug us.” 

Mako laughed, “That’s certainly true.” 

 

In the next few days, as always Mako was right by Wu’s side on every meaningless little errand. While shopping for a new suit jacket for his coronation in a few weeks, Wu picked a shiny emerald green one off the shelf. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and started striking a few of what he called his “signature poses.” While doing one of his favorites, he noticed Mako in the mirror. He loved nothing more than making his straight-laced bodyguard squirm and there was no way he was gonna pass on such a prime opportunity. 

“Jeez louise Mako, take a picture, it’ll last longer. I know I’m gorgeous, but try and show some decorum!” Turning away he chuckled under his breath. Peeking over his shoulder, Mako was as red as the Fire Lord’s robes. 

“I-I uh, I wasn’t, I’m not.” But truth be told, Mako was looking at Wu in the suit. He wasn’t proud of it, but he was transfixed. 

Wu burst out laughing and ran up to him, “I got you hook line and sinker! Don’t worry so much, you’re making me nervous. And I’m the one with the bullseye on his back.”

Mako looked away, embarrassed. “I’m sorry Wu, I’ll try to be less jumpy.”

Wu walked up to him and grabbed his chin, “Smile. Or at least bring back the weird apathetic face you usually have. I don’t do frowns.” 

During the next few stops, Mako tried to be far more discreet about watching Wu. He would never admit it, but the guy certainly interested him. He was different from Mako in pretty much every conceivable way. 

Walking out of store #5 Wu grabbed Mako’s arm and pulled him so they were facing each other.   
“Okay, don’t take this the wrong way, but your outfit is depressing me. You’re gonna need a new one. Let’s go to Yang’s on 18th.” 

Mako held out his arms and looked at the tunic he was wearing. “But Wu, this looks fine. It’s not dirty or anything. I got it like 2 weeks ago.” 

“Then it was in your closet for 2 weeks too long. If you’re going to be seen with me, Wu, Future Earth King and general ladykiller, you’re going to need something a little more this era.” 

Wu tore through the racks of tunics and jackets for what seemed like an eternity before pulling out a classy black tunic and pair of slacks. “Here go try these on.” 

In the dressing room Mako slipped on the new clothes and looked in the mirror. “This makes me look so stupid. What have I done to deserve this? I just want to solve crimes.” Suddenly he heard Wu yell.

“I’m not hearing the sounds of an appreciative bodyguard, but I better be soon!” 

Mako hurriedly shuffled out of the room so Wu could see him. “Wu, I..” 

“You look so much better. That other jacket made you look like some President Raiko knockoff.” 

Mako looked down at the new tunic; he couldn’t lie, it did look pretty nice. 

 

“Alright, so now that you look presentable, let’s continue with my princely duties.”

“Such as?” 

“Ha ha, very funny. I’m a very important person you know.”

Mako laughed, “I’ve heard that, but have yet to figure out why.”

 

They continued over to a meeting on Air Temple Island with some of the Airbending peacekeeper forces. While on the ferry across the Bay, Wu and Mako were alone in the luxury cabin. Wu was absentmindedly polishing a pocketwatch with his handkerchief when Mako broke the silence. 

“Wu” 

Wu looked up, folded up the handkerchief and slipped it back into his pocket. “Uh huh?”

“Um I kind of have a question…about-“

Wu cut him off, giggling, “C’mon don’t mince words Mako. Say what you gotta say. Time is money. My money.”

“Have you ever been out to one of those clubs on the north side of town?” Mako refused to make eye contact while asking his question. 

Wu’s eyes widened before he leaned back and cackled a bit, “Have I been there?! I OWN most of those places. Or is that just your way of asking if I’m single?”  
Mako turned crimson, “Nope. Not at all. Just wondering bc of what you told me the other day.” 

Wu shrugged, “Eh, they’re okay. Mostly full of sad, fat old guys. Nothing great. They do make money though, so I leave the doors open.” 

Mako perked up, slightly more composed, “So, like do you organize the events for them?” 

He laughed and slapped Mako hard on the back, “Oh Mako, I’m rich, I get other people to do it for me. Wouldn’t look to good for the heir of a nation to be seen playin around in that neck of the woods.”

“HAH, I’m hilarious. Get it? Woods? Because Republic City is a jungle?”

“You know Wu, jokes tend to be funnier when you don’t explain the punchline.” 

“Oh like you’re one to judge Mr. Permafrown.” He pointed at Mako. 

Mako pushed himself upright and leaned in, “Hey, I’ll have you know, I’m VERY funny.” 

“Okay, make me laugh. And not by doing something stupid like usual. I want an actual joke.”

Wu leaned back and crossed his arms, smirking. 

Mako hesitated and thought as quickly as he could, “How do people from the Water Tribe say hello?”

Wu looked up, and scratched his non-existent facial hair while thinking aloud. “Hmmm, you know, I’m not sure.” 

“By saying it’s ice to meet you.” Mako said the line flatly and there were a few moments of silence before Wu burst out laughing like a madman. 

“It’s ICE to meet you! Oh lord, that’s too good. Too good. I’ll have to be sure to write that one down.” Wu continued chuckling for a while. 

Mako looked slightly concerned and put a hand on Wu’s shoulder, “Okay, it wasn’t that funny.”

Wu stopped immediately and crossed his arms, “Well excuse me for trying to be supportive of my marginally funny bodyguard.” 

“Marginally funny?”

“Okay, you’re a solid 5.5/10. So above average I guess.” 

Mako rolled his eyes and chuckled, “Ah yes, above average, that’s been my goal in life.” 

Between the banter though, Mako kept noticing Wu more and more. He felt something, or at least the beginnings of something in the pit of his stomach.

They rode quietly for about 15 minutes before once again Mako broke the silence. 

“Wu?” 

He looked up from his copy of “Upper Ring Quarterly” with a bored expression. “What’s up? Another string of bad Mako-jokes?” He smirked.

Mako looked down, “No, I was just… when did you know?” 

“That I was gonna be king? Duh, as soon as word that the old crone kicked the bucket I was primed and ready for ruling. I-“

Mako cuts him off, “Not that, the..uh….other thing.”

“That I love tea leaf wraps?” 

“No”

“Mud facials?”

“No.” 

“That I wanted to buy this amazing jacket?”

“NO!” 

Wu leaned back and brushed a few crumbs off his lapel. “Jeez, okay, okay, you don’t like the jacket. Noted.” 

“Wu”

“I mean, I get it, canyon crawler silk softened with purple pentapus goo isn’t everyone’s cup of tea, but –“

“Wu!”

“What? You want me to throw it out or something?!”

Mako grabbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes shortly before yelling, “No! When did you know you liked guys?”

Wu blinked a few times and then continued without a beat, “Oh, pretty much always. Kinda like, ‘oh, well that’s nice.’ “

Mako looked at him incredulously, “So you never liked girls?” 

Wu smirked, “Girls? Of course I like girls. Girls make great friends, but as far as romance? Not my cup o’ tea. I’ve known a few who like both though. One or two guys from my boarding school.”

“Really?”

“Duh, Mako. Life ain’t black and white. You know? Now that I think about it, it’s too bad you’re not in my camp. I’m sure my friend Yan would love you.” He giggles. 

Mako looks down, thinking, “Yeah, too bad.” 

 

Wu leaned forward and rested his chin on his knee, “So now that I’ve spilled. Let’s hear that girl drama. Personal story for personal story.” 

Mako turned to face him and put his hands to his sides, accidentally resting one on top of Wu’s hand. As soon as he noticed, he jerked back on reflex. 

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to do that.”  
Wu smirked, “Ah no worries, I’m not as uptight about the whole being touched thing as my dead old auntie, may she rest in peace. I gotta say though, I imagined your hands would be rougher. Who knew?”

Mako shrugged and swallowed hard, then proceeded to tell Wu the story of Korra. 

Afterwards Wu sighed, “Woof, finally over. And I thought I had drama. You take the cake Mako. Congrats, you’ve beaten me.”

Mako sighed deeply, “Yeah, a lot has happened.” 

Wu looked at Mako sulking slightly and then shouted, “I’ve got it!”

“What?” 

“The perfect thing to cheer you up! We’ll go out in disguise to one of my clubs. I’m sure the boys will do nothing but compliment you. That should boost your self-esteem post Korra. Compliments are compliments.” 

“I uh…wait…um” 

“GOOD. It’s decided then. You can borrow one of my outfits for a disguise. I have to find some commoner clothes..”

“Wu..” 

“Up, up. Shh. Don’t fight me on this. It’s happening. Your Earth King commands it.”

Mako grabs his face and groans.


	3. Chapter 3

After the meeting on Air Temple Island had wrapped up, Mako accompanied Wu back to the hotel. Fishing through his trunks of clothes, Wu pulled out a pair of grey, pleated slacks, a simple pewter vest, and a pair of shiny black shoes. 

“These should be perfect. Now you go ahead and get dressed. I have to hem these pants I bought from that guy with the glass eye and missing teeth on the way back.” 

Mako smirked, “Wu, you had our driver pull up to his shop and made him come out with the clothes for you.” 

Wu retorted, “Well, hello, did you see those floors? Because I didn’t! My gut told me not to do it and I always trust my gut. Except for when it tells me I can’t eat Water Tribe noodles.” Wu grabs his stomach and mockingly reprimands it, “I will eat Water Tribe noodles and you are gonna like it!” 

“On that note, let’s get ready.” Wu starts undressing right where he’s standing. Mako doesn’t notice at first because his back is turned, but looks up to see Wu in his underwear. 

“Oh jeez, Wu, sorry.” Mako covered his eyes quickly. 

Wu laughed, “Mako, you’re my bodyguard. Seeing me in my skivvies is the least of your worries.” 

He smirked, “You know Wu, I think that might have been the most insightful thing you’ve said today.” 

“Hey! I said some good stuff at the meeting. I used big political words.” 

“Oh my mistake, my king.” Mako sat down and looked at his watch. 

“Mako!” 

“What?” 

“Aren’t you gonna get dressed? We gotta go soon.”

Mako looked back and forth awkwardly. “Seriously? You don’t want to get dressed in front of me? You’ve seen my undies. I get to see yours. Blackmail works both ways.”

Mako groaned and begrudgingly started disrobing to pull on the clothes Wu was lending him. While standing in just his undershirt and bottoms, Wu commented, “Woo, nice bod!” Mako blushed. “I’ve seen better though.” 

“You’re unbelievable.” 

“Well believe it, Mako. I’m here and ready to go. So stop dawdling and let’s go!” 

“Fine, fine.” 

 

Getting off of the train at the last stop before the pier, Mako scanned the area before gesturing for Wu to follow him. 

“Mako, this isn’t a mission, we’re just walking.” 

“Oh.” 

Wu tapped the taller boy on the shoulder, “Plus, no one will recognize me without my amazing wardrobe. And you’re pretty distracting in fancy clothes.”

“Thanks?” 

“You’re welcome. Remember Mako, a backhanded-compliment is still compliment. BOOM. That’s another Wu-ism.” 

“So that makes two now. Just a hundred or so more to go and you can write a book.” 

“Already contacted the publisher”

Mako shook his head and laughed with Wu. If there was one thing the guy could do, it was be funny. Whether or not he could lead a country was still undecided, but he could make Mako laugh.

“Here we are!” Wu grabbed Mako and dashed down a dimly lit alleyway to a non-descript door.

He was almost jumping up and down without a word. Mako looked at him a bit confused and asked, “So….what do we do? The door doesn’t have a handle.”

Wu laughed, “Oh Mako, you’re too funny. Of course it doesn’t have a handle. Who needs handles? They’re so pre-Harmonic Convergence.”

“Handles….are not in style anymore?”

“Sheesh you’re gullible. No, it doesn’t have a handle so only people on the list get in.” 

Wu knocked a distinct pattern on the door and small slit about eye-level with Mako slid open. 

“What’s the passphrase?” A gruff, gravelly voice spoke from beyond the slit. 

Wu smirked and looked very proud of himself when he stated eloquently, “The Platypus Bear loves the turtle duck with the love that can never be.” 

Mako raised an eyebrow, thinking for a moment that Wu had come up with that on the spot, but within seconds he heard the clicks and turns of multiple locks and the door creaked open. A stout older man of Water Tribe ancestry opened the door. “Welcome to the Golden Shirshu, make yuh’s selves at home.”

The “club” was a dimly lit bar from what Mako could see when they walked inside, mostly older men sitting at the bar and listening to pro-bending on the radio. 

Wu turned to Mako and smiled, “C’mon let’s get a seat over here.” He led Mako to the far side of the bar and pulled out a stool. 

The bartender sauntered over. He was young, probably only a few years older than Wu and Mako. “Hello boys, pick your poison.” Mako was unsure what to order, as there were no menus visible anywhere. 

“We’ll take two Ember Island Eye Peelers.” Wu ordered confidently. He pulled out a few yuan and left a tip for the bartender before sipping at the drink. 

Mako looked at it skeptically. “So….what exactly is in one of these things?” 

“Oh just a little rice wine, some dragonberries, a dash of fire lily, Yao bo root, and the most important ingredient of all….desire.” 

He couldn’t tell if Wu was being serious about the desire part, but hazarded a taste of the drink anyway. 

“This is pretty good!”

“Pretty good?! I’ll have you know it’s –“ 

Wu stopped his sentence when he caught Mako glaring at him. 

“Right, right. I’m undercover. Like a spy mission. Agent Wu, here to save the day.” 

“You said before this wasn’t a mission.”

“Well..uh..whatever is the last thing I said is correct.” 

Mako laughed and took another sip of the drink. 

 

About five minutes later a tall slender man who looked a lot like Ghazan walked over to where Wu and Mako were sitting. He sat down next to Mako and placed a hand on his leg. Wu could barely contain himself. 

“Hey gorgeous, what’re you doing in a scummy place like this?”

“I, uh, um, I…” 

The larger man placed a finger to Mako’s lips and said, “Shh don’t finish that thought, let me buy you a refill first.” 

He grabbed Mako’s cup and took a sip before walking over to place the order. 

When the man came back, he sat even closer to Mako and was flirting with him very hard. Mako was doing his best to maintain his composure, but was starting to feel uncomfortable. 

Wu picked up on Mako’s discomfort. “Hey you! Stretch.” 

The larger man stood up and looked down at Wu, “Are you talking to me?”

“Yeah you big pahlooka, could you do me a favor and make like a tree? I’m not liking how handsy you’re being with my friend.”

He knocked over Wu and Mako’s glasses before storming off. 

Wu looked at Mako, slightly concerned. “You okay Mr. Eyebrows? You were looking kinda tense there for a second.” 

“Mr. Eyebrows? That doesn’t even make any-, no uh it was just..uh, unexpected?” 

“Hey, like I told ya, my club mostly attracts the old freaks, but they still give you attention.” 

When a song came on the radio between matches, Wu got up and started dancing to the beat. A much older man sitting a few seats down from Mako leaned over to him, “Is that your guy out there on the floor? He’s somethin’ else.” 

Mako wasn’t sure how to respond, he just nodded awkwardly to the question. 

“How’d a stiff like you bag a choice beau like him?” 

“Hey, I’m not a stiff!”   
The older guy chuckled, “Bub, you’re sitting at the bar talking to me when you could be out there with him. You’re the definition of a stiff.” 

Mako blushed slightly and watched Wu for the remainder of the song. He was transfixed with easily he moved. Wu was a non-bender and not one known for his insane athletic abilities like Asami. Yet he twisted and shuffled to the beat with no apparent effort. 

When the song came to a close, Wu sauntered back over to Mako and said jokingly, “You like that one babe? It was all for you.” He almost didn’t make through the sentence without bursting out laughing. 

Mako didn’t know what to say and just sort of laughed along with him. 

A few hours passed and Wu and Mako had had a few more Ember Island Eye Peelers. 

“Mako.” 

“Huh, what’s up?”

“You know, I had my doubts about you when we first met. You seemed like the exact kinda guy I didn’t want in my inner circle, but you’re cool.”

“If nothing else, I’m glad I’m cool.” Mako said sarcastically, raising his glass. 

“So, I want your opinion on something Mako, what do you think about creating a parliament for the Earth Kingdom when I’m king? I don’t know how I feel about it.”

Mako was shocked at the depth of the question and how serious Wu seemed, he thought for a moment before responding. “I think it’s honestly one of the best ideas you’ve had. A lot of the world’s problems have happened because people in charge have too much power.”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean, look at the 100 years war. That was started because Sozin decreed it.” 

“Yeah, and?” 

“I don’t know, maybe if there had been more people making the decision than just one, things wouldn’t have been as bad as they were. 

“Mhmm. Yeah I see. I see. Full disclosure, I have no idea how I’d go about doing it, just saw the idea in some old book I read.” 

“You’re smarter than you look.” Mako smirked. 

Wu smirked back, “By the spirits, I must be the smartest person on the planet because have you SEEN me?” 

He was laughing, but Mako kept staring at him. Maybe it was one too many Ember Island Eye Peelers, or something else entirely, but Mako reached forward and grabbed the back of Wu’s head and pulled him into a quick kiss. Just a peck. 

When they pulled apart he was unsure of how to respond. 

All Wu said was, “Well then!”


	4. Chapter 4

They went home without saying much after the kiss. Wu danced for the rest of the night while Mako sat at the bar nursing a warm beer. A few younger guys had joined Wu on the dance floor much later, but beyond a few hands here and there, nothing came of it.

The next morning, Mako had a splitting headache. Today was NOT the day he needed a hangover. Wu told him earlier that he wanted to go on a surprise tour around the Pier district, one of the city’s more rough-and-tumble areas. Any rational person would tell their planners a few days in advance, but Wu was far from rational. Mako had an hour to organize things.

Mako hurriedly pulled on his bodyguard suit, fixed his hair as much as possible, and ran over to Wu’s imperial suite to wake him up. He remembered what had happened last night, but figured it’d be best to let things lie. 

With a few knocks on the door, followed by some carefully timed threats, Mako was able to coerce the Prince into gracing the event HE planned with his presence. Wu failed to say anything during the preparations, but once they were in the safe confines of his coach, the Prince of sass let loose. 

Wu chuckled a bit. “Well I guess we know how many Ember Island Eyepeelers it takes to loosen up my stiff-as-a-board bodyguard. Eh Mako?”

Mako bit his lip and tried to look as stoic as possible, but hiding emotions was never his strong suit. 

Unsatisfied with the response, Wu probed further, “I mean granted it was about as innocent as kisses get….” He raised his hands smirking, but still no reaction. “Hmm.” Wu paused for a moment. He coughed audibly and muttered, “Jeez, seems like someone has some issues to work out.” 

Mako stared at him threateningly out of the corner of his eye, “We’re not talking about it. Not now. Not ever.” 

Wu rolled his eyes and reclined in his seat, pouring himself a glass of water. “Since you just confirmed what I said, I’ll just say it again. Jeez, seems like someone has some issues to work out.”

Mako closed his eyes and clenched his fists. “It was. I was. Forget it, I don’t have to explain anything to you.”

Wu eyed him carefully, planning his next strike, “Well fine, I honestly don’t care anyway. Just thought it was an interesting deviation from the routine, especially for someone as stiff as you. You’re like a younger, less cool version of that Beifong lady.” 

Mako snapped, “I’m very cool!” 

Wu snorted, “Chyeah, okay. You look like some statue from before the 100 Years War. Never smiling. Always angry about something….okay mostly me.”

Sighing, Mako responded, “Well you’re not wrong at most of my anger being at you.”

Never one to miss an opportunity to make things dramatic, Wu gasped loudly, “How dare you be angry at the wonderful fabulous future Earth King? I’m perfect!” 

Mako chuckled. “Yeah, I know. Keep telling yourself that long enough and maybe it’ll come true.” 

Wu smirked and posed, feeling confident, “There, you’ve finally seen the lig---HEY. Rude!”

 

They both laughed.

After a few minutes of silence, Wu noticed Mako shifting uncomfortably in his seat. While not exactly the most empathetic human being in the world, even the materialistic Prince could sense his discomfort. 

Trying to be as sneaky as possible, he leaned down to roll up the small, darkened glass partition between the driver and them. Mako seemed to notice, but didn’t make any comments or motion. 

Wu turned to him on the seat, kneeling on the leather cushions. “Mako you’d tell me if there was something wrong right? Because, like I need you at full steam, especially today.”

Mako looked stoic as always, well, stoic and annoyed, but his expression softened when he heard the sincerity in Wu’s tone. “Nah, I’m fine. 100%. Just a bit dehydrated, last night was pretty crazy.”

Wu looked away and agreed, “Yeah, yeah it was.” He fiddled with his thumbs a bit before continuing, “Mako, do you like me?”

Mako raised an eyebrow and chuckled a bit, “Uh, I tolerate you. That counts for something I guess.” 

Crinkling his nose, Wu smacked him playfully on the arm. “You’re such a jerk. I ask a simple question and still get Mr. Sassypants.” 

Mako rolled his eyes. Once the chuckling died down though, there was an odd silence. Without making eye contact Mako asked, “Do-do you like me?”

The prince smirked and seized the opportunity for payback for Mako’s sass. “Eh, you’re alright. Not my worst, not my best.” He winked. 

“And I’M the jerk? Remind me how that works again Wu?” 

“Honesty is the best policy.” 

“Says the politician, that’s rich.”

“Mako, let’s not bring my financial status into this.” 

Mako laughed, “I mean, how could I not? Your outfit alone cost more than I made in a year at my last job before joining the police force”

“What was your last job before becoming a detective, well and then my fabulous bodyguard?” 

“I was a pro-bender.”

Wu gasps. 

“Okay, I’m gonna say it, you might want to cut back on the gasping just a bit. It loses its impact after a few times.” 

“I can’t help that I have a soul screaming for release.”

“Ah is that what you call it?” 

“Sass, mister. I think we need to start a grumpy Mako jar. Every time you say something grumpy or mean, you put a quarter in the jar.”

“That’s so dumb.”

“That’s one.” Wu pulled out a small jar from one of the glove compartments in front of them. “Pay up!”

Reluctantly Mako pulled out a coin and tossed it into the jar. He thought about making a sarcastic comment, but didn’t want to part with another quarter. 

Satisfied his plan had worked, Wu got back on his previous train of thought. “So you were a pro-bender, yeah?”

“Yup. Good ol’ Fire Ferrets.” 

Wu stroked his chin thoughtfully, “Ohhh that explains why I don’t know you.”

Mako raised an eyebrow incredulously, “What…?”

He smirked and raised his eyebrows a few times at Mako. “Well let’s just say I did some outside sparring with a few pro-benders here and there, so I know a couple.” 

Mako’s eyes shot open wide, “Wait you…you… with pro-benders? Oh no, who?”

Wu put a finger to his lips, “Tsk tsk Mako, a gentleman never kisses and tells. That ruins the fun of it all.” He feigns a cough and says “Tahno” not so quietly. 

His bodyguard smirked and nodded his head. “I knew something was off about that guy. At least I don’t have to worry about him flirting with my exes then…” 

Wu looked at him, puzzled. “Why not?”

“….Because he likes guys?”

“And girls. Pretty much everyone actually.” Wu was absentmindedly picking a few stray flecks of dirt out from under one of his freshly trimmed nails. 

“Oh.” Mako looked down at his hands. “So…why did you guys not stay together?” 

Wu raised an eyebrow. “Do you really care or are you just appeasing me because I know your avatar drama? Either way I’ll tell you. I haven’t had nearly enough attention today.” 

“I’m genuinely interested I guess. And calm down, you’ll have crowds of adoring fans when we get down to the pier, it’s just that traffic is taking a while.” 

 

Wu scoffed and patted Mako on the hand, “Oh that’s sweet, but let’s be real, does THIS face look like it can ever have too much attention?” He smiled widely and made a valiant attempt at a suave pose. 

Mako chuckled and smiled at him, “How foolish of me to not see the glory of the king.”

They sat a few more minutes before Wu continued, “Yeah, so I’m not with him because his family was too much to handle. Real gnarly, dirty swamp people. Blech. Plus he thought he was prettier than me. Dealbreaker.” His arms crossed quickly and he made an audible ‘Hmph’. 

Mako cracked up, “Oh, good to know my suspicions about him being an absolute jerk were confirmed.” 

 

The visit went pretty smoothly with no major threats to the Prince’s safety. The Pier district was one of the most strictly loyalist areas of Earth Kingdom immigrants after the assassination of Hou-Ting. Wu got more than enough attention for the day and hopped back into the car elated. 

“That was amazing! My public,” he leaned out the window as they drove off, “I love all of you. Stay beautiful and have a Wu-nderful day!” As he sat back down, he could hear the crowd’s forced laughter in the distance. “Gotta love an adoring fanbase.”

Mako just agreed quietly. “Mhm.”

 

After the crowd was out of sight, Wu leaned back in his seat and started twirling a small pocket watch playfully, “So we’re still not talking about last night?” 

Mako turned around and looked him in the eyes for a moment before staring down. He leaned over and wrapped a hand around Wu’s back, pulling him into a deeper kiss than before. His mouth opened gently rolled his tongue across Wu’s for a few moments before pulling back. 

Wu had a startled expression on his face.

“I’m sorry Wu, I shouldn’t have…”

Wu stared at him, confused. “Wait, why are you apologizing?”

“Because of that.” 

He chuckled, “Please, if you wanted casual canoodling all you had to do was ask!”

Mako turned beet red, “No, no.. no canoodling, Sorry, no.”

Wu shrugged, “Eh? Okay? Mixed messages much. If you want to just have fun, let me know.”

“It’s not that it’s—“

 

 

“You WHAT?” Asami nearly spat out her tea. 

“Yeah, well first time happened the other night when we went to one of his clubs.” 

Asami chuckled, “Oh my gosh, wait, he took you to one of those skeevy places?”

“Well it wasn’t that bad, just old. The drinks were good.”

She winked at him, “Certainly seems that way.” 

His face was crimson. “Stop saying things like that. It was a stupid mistake.”

“Well, be honest, do you like him?”

Mako looked down at his feet, “I don’t freakin’ know. He’s more tolerable than he used to be, but like I’m not into guys.”

“Mako, clearly you’re into at least one guy.”  
He narrowed his eyes at her and threw a pillow, hitting her in the face. “I’m a scientist, I go off of observation. So far you’ve done this twice, seems reasonable.” 

Mako sighed deeply and whined, “Why can’t I just be a detective again? That was nice and easy.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Mako was able to get a few hours off while Wu had his 11AM “rejuvinap”, another Wu-ism. Even though he was technically off-duty, Mako hitched a ride over to the police station to chat with Lin about the coronation preparation. 

Walking through the lobby, a few of his former coworkers snickered, one or two muttering “How’s the new babysitting job going?” “Crack any cold cases?” “Find the Pai-Lao Pickpocket?” Mako did his best to ignore the taunting, but despite dealing with Wu nearly every waking hour, his tolerance for jerks was still meager at best. Clenching his fists tightly, he stormed over to Lin’s office. 

Knocking twice, the door slid open. Beifong looked up from the massive pile of paperwork on her desk, noticed him, and sighed, “Come on in.”

Mako pulled up a chair from the corner of the office and sat quietly in place while Beifong initialed paper after paper approving travel documents of Earth Kingdom dignitaries. 

Beifong broke the silence with her well-renowned razor sharp wit, effectively making Mako sweat without even looking at him. “So, how’s the boyfriend?” She didn’t look up, just kept initially.

Mako’s face blanched in milliseconds. “Not funny, Chief.”

“He’s still alive though, right? Because I swear if I filled out these forms for nothing…” 

“Yes,” Mako stood up, frustrated, “He’s still alive.”

Lin set down the paper she was reading and looked up at him, “Temper tantrum? What are you? 5? You were a detective, act like it.” 

Mako let out a perturbed ‘Hmph’, before setting himself back into the cast-iron chair. “Sorry.”

 

Lin looked, appearing almost annoyed that he hadn’t left yet. “So why exactly are you here?”

“I need to pick up the perimeter detail forms for the coronation next week.” 

She pinched the bridge of her nose and got up, walked over to the far wall and stomped her heel down forcefully. A thick slab of metal slid to the side revealing an extensive wall of files, organized meticulously. Lin stepped up to the shelves and thumbed through a few of the folders before finding an envelope marked, “Codename: Dandy; File: Coronation aerial map”. 

She handed the large manila envelope to Mako who raised an eyebrow at the label. 

“It’s the codename the department choice for fancy feet, future Earth King.” 

He chuckled, “Dandy? Well, it is pretty fitting.” 

Lin smirked, “Thanks.” Once reseated at her desk she leaned forward and whispered, “It was my idea, don’t let the others tell you otherwise.”

He thumbed through some of the papers in the folder before placing them back inside and grabbing a little wax to seal it from Lin. 

 

“So how’re you doing with his royal highness? About as enjoyable as you expected?”

Mako shrugged, “Uh, he’s okay. We’re pretty different, but he’s not a bad kid at heart, just entitled.”

Lin grabbed another stack of papers from the rack next to her desk and continued marking forms nonchalantly. After a moment of silence, she asked Mako, “So, gotta know, did you form this new opinion of him form before or after your little tryst the other night.”

Mako didn’t say anything. He couldn’t say anything. His hands were clammy and he could feel the blood rushing away from his face. How did she know?

After a few moments passed, she looked up, saw the uncomfortable mess of a 21 year old former detective in front of her, the resumed working. “So that’s a yes. And before you ask, I can’t tell you how I know.” 

Mako remained quiet.

Lin realized that he still hadn’t said anything and glanced at him, “Um… it was a joke? I know I’m not that funny, but jeez, give me something.”

He burst out laughing, trying desperately to hide the discomfort. “Haha, okay Chief, good seeing ya, gotta get back to work!” Packing the folder under his arm, he dashed off.

She shook her head and moved the last of the forms into the “Completed Pile.” Before she could celebrate though, one of the rookies lugged in a new stack and plopped it on her desk.

 

Once back at the hotel, Mako climbed the stairs up to Wu’s suite and knocked on the door. Chou-Fei, one of Wu’s secretaries who fielded calls from the public, answered the door. She smiled meekly at Mako and led him inside. Wu had barely moved since the last time Mako had seen him earlier that morning. Limbs hanging off every edge of the bed, loud snoring, drool on the expensive pillows, “rejuvinap” indeed. 

Mako walked over to the foot of the bed and kicked the frame forcefully. “Wu, get up. You have a ginger and mint soak over at Shen Tian Spa in an hour.”

Wu stirred slightly and mumbled something incomprehensible into the pillow before pulling his sheets over his head. 

He kicked the bed again, “WU!”

This time, the prince popped up, mimicking bending poses in his silk pajamas. “What’s the emergency?!”

Mako sighed and gently lowered Wu’s hands from the incorrect bending pose. “Like I said, spa appointment 1 hour. Will you be ready?”

Wu smiled and did his signature Wu pose, pointing both fingers at Mako, “Baby, I’m always ready.”

His bodyguard rolled his eyes, but said nothing. 

“That’s a line I use all the time to pick up dames. They can’t resist my charm once they hear this sweet, sweet voice.”

Chou-Fei giggled from the other room. 

“THANK YOU,” Wu shouted, turning his head towards Mako, “AT LEAST SOMEONE APPRECIATES HOW GREAT I AM.”

 

Mako sighed deeply before retorting in monotone, “I do appreciate you and the good you’ll do your kingdom but you need to get ready for you appointment now.” 

Wu paused and spun around to look at the ornate clock on his nightstand. “11:30!? Why did none of you wake me up? I have an appointment.”

The staff all looked at each other knowingly and then at Mako who pinched his brow.

 

 

Once at the spa, Wu quickly stripped in the VIP locker room and pulled on a towel. As he was about to enter the room, he looked back at Mako standing vigilantly by the locker room entrance. Contemplating for a rare moment, Wu shouted, “Hey Mako, come in, I don’t think there’s any threats out here tha you couldn’t protect me from in the spa room!”

Mako looked at him skeptically, then replied, “That’s generous, but I don’t have a towel.” 

Wu didn’t miss a beat; tearing off his towel, he yelled, “Who needs towels? We’re all men here. LIBERATION!”

He looked expectantly over Mako, who was blushing slightly. Mako paused for a moment, then slowly peeled off his uniform, folding it neatly into a pile on the bench. Covering himelf with his hand, he walked over to where Wu was standing. “How exactly does this work?”

Wu turned to him suddenly, “Oh Mako it’s the best thing on this earth, they get waterbenders to infuse a hot bath with the essence of mint and ginger. Nothing lets my muscles relax after a long hard day of preparing to rule a country more!”

“Fine. I don’t think I’ll stay in long.”

Wu placed a hand on his shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows, “Trust me, once you get in, you’ll never want to get out.” 

 

Mako couldn’t lie, it was pretty outstanding. The water felt like a warm hug rather than a searing bath. It’d been about 10 minutes of Wu waiting for the temperature to be just right before they got in. The pool was small, only big enough for 5 or maybe 6, but even so, Mako and Wu were the only ones there. 

Mako’s mind was racing, he could feel his hands getting clammy even though the effect was psychological rather than actual. His chest tightened and he felt his pulse race as he began thinking of the other night. Daring to glance over at Wu, Mako was immediately greeted by Wu looking directly at him and doing the Wu wink. 

Feeling somewhat emboldened by the hot tub induced delirium, Mako scooted slightly closer to Wu in the tub, but the Prince didn’t seem to notice. Wu started paying attention though when he felt Mako’s fingertips gently graze his. As he turned to look at Mako, the taller boy grabbed him and pulled him close into a sloppy kiss. Mako kissed with an open mouth, but the prince was as tight-lipped as a Dai Li agent. Mako noticed the resistance quickly and pulled back slightly, unable to look at Wu directly. 

Wu grabbed his face and smirked, “Well it was gonna happen sooner or later.” 

Mako took a few seconds longer than normal to process the statement, but then asked, “Huh?”  
His slender hand ran tracks through his coifed brown locks, chuckling. “I’m irresistible, everyone wants me.” 

Mako looked down for a moment, “Oh.” Withouht saying more, he turned to step out of the hot top when Wu’s hand caught his. 

“Stay, C’mon! Hot tubs are no fun all alone.”

Mako turned and caught the Prince eyeing him up. Wordlessly he went for the kiss again and Wu kissed him back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the direct aftermath of episode 3 "The Coronation" I'll likely be fitting my fic between the frames of canon episodes and see where it goes from there.

Walking out of the spa, Wu patted Mako on the back with a hearty laugh, “Well that was fun!”

 

Mako turned scarlet and grumbled, “We’re NOT talking about this.”   He huffed and walked a few steps ahead of Wu out into the street. As was typical for a Thursday in Republic City’s business district, cars, cycles, and pedestrians were all hurriedly trying to reach their destinations.  Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, Mako started looking around, taking mental notes on which direction looked safest to bring Wu through.

 

Wu pranced out of the lobby onto the sidewalk, interrupting Mako’s thoughts when he practically ran into him. “Mako! You gotta love the sounds of the city, so invigorating!”

 

“Yeah, it’s _sure_ something.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm and you could practically hear the accompanying eye roll.

 

Wu grabbed him by the shoulders and smiled, “Well I _did_ see you taking in the sights of the gorgeous metropolis before I graced the scene with my presence.”

 

Mako took a cleansing breath before responding, “Yes, that’s exactly what I was doing. That and looking for potential threats.”

 

The prince looked around suspiciously, squinting to get a better view of some distant pedestrians, before turning back to Mako and leaning in to whisper, “You’re totally right Mako. Who knows? There could be a rough strawberry salesman plotting my downfall. And the night before my coronation! It’s the perfect crime.”

 

Mako sighed and shook his head, “Wu, like I told you last week, you’re not allergic to strawberries.”

 

“That doesn’t mean there’s not a strawberry salesman plotting my demise!”

 

“On the list of things that are likely, that’s probably near the bottom.”

 

 

A few blocks from the hotel though, a rough looking man came up to Wu on the street.   


“You’re that Wu guy right? The new king or whatever?”

 

Wu looked excitedly at Mako before running up to the guy, “Yes my good man, that’s me. Wu, defender of the Earth Kingdom.”

 

The guy looked down at Wu and shoved him backwards, “You ain’t my king. World don’t need kings no more.  Go back to wherever ya came from.”

 

Mako rushed forward and got right in the stranger’s face. “Buddy, if you’ve got a problem with him, you’ve got a problem with me. Unless you want to go home with a singed beard, I’d suggest you continue on your merry way.”

 

The stranger put his hands up to diffuse, “Woah, woah, tone it down flame-o, I’m going, I’m going.”  
  
Once he was out of earshot Mako kneeled down to Wu, “Wu, are you okay?”

 

Brushing himself off Wu popped back up and smiled at Mako, “Duh, tomorrow’s my coronation! Some crazy street vagrant can’t get me down.” Mako looked hard at Wu, he could tell something was up, but Wu wasn’t letting him in. “I propose we order some mango smoothies once we get back to the hotel! I’ll even order you a _king_ -size. Get it? Because I’m gonna be king!” Wu nudged Mako and cracked up at his own pun.  “Ah, if I wasn’t gonna be king, I’d make a killing as a comedian….or a love expert….or....”

 

“…a radio announcer?”  


Wu gasped, “Mako! That’s so right. I _would_ be an amazing radio announcer. Give my adoring public the soothing sounds of my voice whenever they want.”  He wiggled his eyebrows at Mako, “Oh that’s good, that’s very good. _Radio announcer._ ”

 

 

**[EVENTS OF EPISODE 3 BOOK 4 “THE CORONATION” HAPPEN]**

 

After dragging Wu back from the Little Ba Sing Se shopping center to the modest hotel suite, Mako sat the prince down on his chaise and dashed down to the concierge desk to get Wu a smoothie.  It only took a few minutes, but Mako still moved as fast as he could, as if Wu was in mortal danger.  Once he reached the door of the suite he knocked twice before hearing sniffles and a watery, “Come in.”  
  
Mako opened the door slowly and saw Wu in his favorite pair of silken pajamas sitting on the chaise.

“I brought smoothies.”

 

Wu looked over at him, sullen. “You know I love smoothies. You’re so good to me.” Mako wordlessly handed him the smoothie and cracked a slight smile at Wu.  The prince took a few long sips from the drink before turning to Mako, “I’ll be fine in a day or two, I just need to process.”  Wu’s expression was dead serious and unlike anything Mako had seen from him previously.

 

Mako laid a hand Wu’s shoulder reassuringly, “Wu, it’s gonna be okay.  So you’re not king, big whoop. You didn’t really _want_ that job anyway, did you?”  
  
Wu looked down at the smoothie, “I’m not sure.”

 

“Having gotten to know you from being your bodyguard these past few months, I know you have a good heart, but like, I don’t know if you have all the experience you need to rule a nation.”

 

Wu smiled at him sadly, “I know that. No one else has the guts or decency to talk to me honestly like you. Those advisors from Ba Sing Se are spineless! They listen to everything I say and don’t even question it! They’re supposed to making decisions, not me!”  Wu’s eyes widened with palpable anxiety. “I like the fanfare, the coronation,” he paused, “Well, what the coronation was supposed to be. The badgermoles, the earthbending dames, that’s what I was excited for.”

 

Mako looked at Wu, “Well okay, what’s done is done. You were right before. We need to take decisive action.”  
  
Wu looked up, “Shopping?”  
  
“Shopping.”

 

Wu stood up and took a few more sips of smoothie, “But how will that help? It’ll look like I don’t care at all that I’m not on the throne right now.” Mako smirked and Wu’s eyes widened as he realized. “Wait… wait! I get it! If I look like I don’t care, that weakens the scary military dame’s position because I’ll seem like I’m not even acknowledging her!”

 

“Shopping.”  
  
Wu smirked and ran off to his closet to grab some fancy clothes, “Shopping!”

 

 

 

Once he was done up in his finest blazer and ascot, Wu pranced out of the closet.  “Ready! How do I look Mako? Be honest. It’s not like I have any power to do anything about it if I’m offended.” He laughed.   
  
Mako looked him up and down. “Honestly, you look really good. Nice, handsome, put together. You don’t look like you just had an existential crisis. That was the goal so….”

 

Wu smirked, “You think I’m handsome?”

 

Mako realized he’d slipped up and fidgeted in his seat. “Yeah, uh, well you’re a good-looking guy.”  He ruffled some of the hair on the back of his head uncomfortably, unable to make eye contact.   
  
Wu was beaming, “Wait honestly?” Mako shrugged his shoulders. “Well you’re not wrong Mako, I’ll give you that. I am a handsome guy. Now let’s go and shop like the world didn’t just end in a military dictatorship.”

 

Mako smirked and shook his head, “Good to see you’re taking this so well.”

 

Wu grabbed his hand, “Mako, I was gonna be king. I had to learn to fake a smile. Oh, and when we get back, we’re talking about the spa, whether you like it or not.”

 

“Fine.”  Mako grabbed his coat off the hook and slammed the door behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay stuff occurring now. This is set during the same day as the coronation mishap into that night.

After making the choice of “decisive action”, Wu and Mako travelled to one of the city’s highest end shopping districts, Unity Plaza.  Lined with the finest of every product, Unity Plaza was the playground of the rich and famous in the United Republic.  But today it was none of that, it was Wu’s stronghold of “screw you” to the Great Uniter. They’d already visited a few stores and Mako’s arms were full of bags of clothes.    
  
“Wu, do you think you’re taking this shopping thing to far?” Mako leaned in to whisper to the prince.

 

Wu chuckled and spun around on his heels to put a hand on Mako’s shoulder, he purred, “Mako, not at all, if anything we need to go even more overboard.”  Looking past Mako, Wu saw a reporter and made eye contact, luring the presser right into his trap, “Now watch the master at work.”

 

Mako raised his eyebrow skeptically as Wu brushed past him, strutting towards the reporter.

 

The paparazzo ran up to Wu with a memo pad and called over his audio man.   
  
“Prince Wu, can we get your opinion on the events of your coronation earlier today?”  


Wu smirked and flipped his hair, “Well first of all, now it’s King Wu, but don’t worry too much about that. I thought it was a fabulous event. Just as I’d hoped.”

 

The reporter and his protégé glanced back and forth at one another skeptically and there was a palpable silence before the reporter meekly asked, “But what about Kuvira’s actions? Doesn’t that undermine your authority?”  
  
Wu stroked his chin, feigning ignorance, before continuing, “Kuvira… Kuvira…” He threw up a hand acting as if he’d had a moment of clarity, “Ah yes, the old palace hand I fired earlier? Don’t worry yourself with her, I don’t let my staff ruin my positivity.”

 

Mako looked on in awe, even though Wu had a hell of a lot to learn before actually taking the helm of the country, he had the media as putty in his hands. He knew exactly how to work a soundbite just in his favor.

 

Even more confused than before the reporter continued, “Um, I didn’t know about Kuvira the palace hand, I was talking about General Kuvira, the one who interrupted your ceremony.”

 

Wu gasped, “Oh her! So terribly sorry, I didn’t even remember her name. I feel sorry for the poor girl, must be hard being so forgettable.”

 

“She’s effectively ruling the Earth Kingdom… err… Earth Empire instead of you.”

 

“Oh ruling? Is that what we’re calling it nowadays?”

 

Mako chuckled, Wu was destroying Kuvira’s credibility bit by bit, by acting completely nonplussed by claims of her ruling his country. The reporter was the prince’s unwitting pawn in a great game of political chess.

 

The reporter was visibly frustrated, “Okay, let’s try a simple question then. What would you differently than Kuvira if it were you uniting the Earth Nation?”  


Wu raised an eyebrow and stroked his chin, shooting a look to Mako as if he were asking him what to say and whether it was time. Mako shrugged.

 

Wu leaned in real close to the reporter and said, “Well all I can say is if I were in charge, I wouldn’t be resorting to the same old tactics of fear and intimidation to get people on my side.”

“Can I quote you directly on that, sir?”  
  
Wu smirked, “Print it in every newspaper looking for a scoop my good man.”

 

The reporter and the audio guy smiled at one another, thanked Wu for his time and ran back to their car.

 

 

Wu waltzed back over to Mako and licked his thumb, wiping a bit of dirt of Mako’s face. “You had a little something there, also you may want to pick your jaw up off the ground Mako. We both are well aware how awesome I am.” Mako was speechless. He gathered up the bags and started following Wu further into the plaza. “Okay, now that I’ve planted the seed of rebellion, let’s get some shaved ice! Mango. It’s been almost three hours since I’ve had something sweet and I’m going into withdrawal.”

 

Mako chuckled, “I highly doubt it, but sure, let’s find a place to get some. This may shock you, but carrying all of your purchases is actually pretty tiring.”

 

Wu scoffed, “Well you just had, what, a few minutes rest while I played that reporter like a Tsungi Horn.” Mako scowled at him, clearly unamused. “It was a joke! Calm down! I can almost see the sweat boiling on your forehead.”

 

Mako laughed, “You’re ridiculous”

 

“And YOU cannot take a joke.”

 

“Hey!”  


“SEE!”

 

 

 

 

 

Later, after two more cycles of sweet frozen treats and shopping sprees, Wu and Mako returned to the small apartment they now called home after Kuvira surreptitiously pulled the rug out from under Wu’s feet.

 

Mako dropped the bags and collapsed onto the small chaise, sighing deeply while Wu plopped himself down on the clawfoot chair near the door.

 

“I don’t know how you’re possibly so tired Mako, I mean that wasn’t even my average shopping spree length! We were only out for,” Wu glanced at the clock across the room, “Like 4 and half hours. That’s nothing!”

 

Mako didn’t sit up, he grumbled angrily through the cushions, “If this is a joke you better tell me right now Wu because I’m about 3 seconds away from giving you a new singed hairdo.”

 

Wu gasped, feigning offense, “You wouldn’t dare! The swirl is my trademark. It’s how I woo the dames!”

He heard some chuckles through the cushions, “Hey, what’s so funny about that? It’s true!”

 

Mako leaned up, moving himself into a seated position, “I guess it’s just that you always talk about these “dames” yet I have yet to see any that stick around outside of pressers.”

 

Wu was, for once, silent. He looked down and shifted a bit in the chair. He looked up at Mako and bit his lip.

 

Mako raised an eyebrow, “Wu, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to..”

 

Wu cut him off abruptly, “No, no, you’re right. You’re totally right.” They sat in silence, sharing the occasional glance for what seemed like an eternity until Wu broke the ice again.

 

“Mako I want you to be straight with me, no games.” Mako looked at him and nodded solemnly, expecting the next question. “When you’ve kissed me, the time in the club and the time in the spa, you were thinking about Korra, weren’t you?”

 

Mako looked down.

 

“Mako, please, I just need you to be honest with me, as a friend.”

 

Mako sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking about how to word his response.

 

“Look Wu, …”

 

Wu stood up and pointed at him, “I knew it. I knew it.”

 

But Mako hopped up and said firmly, “For the love of… Let me say what I have to say. No interruptions.”  Wu sat down, calming down, and looked sadly at Mako.  “I’m not gonna lie to you Wu, the first time, yes, I was thinking about her, because I miss her. I was thinking about her at first, but then it changed.” Wu’s eyes widened. “The stuff in the spa, that was all about you. Not her.” Mako was blushed crimson.

 

“Mako…”

 

“Just, look I don’t.. I don’t totally know what I’m feeling right now. I need time.”

 

Wu raised his hands to reassure Mako and nodded, “I understand.”

 

“Look Wu, I don’t want you to think I didn’t like what happened, I did, and I’m working through it.”

 

 

Wu smiled at Mako and moved over to the couch next to him.  “Mako.” He leaned over and gave Mako an exceedingly awkward, but undeniably Wu side-hug.  “My big strong guy…”  
  
Mako cut him off and pushed him off, “Okay too much. I appreciate it, but too much.”

 

Wu looked down and scooted away from him.

 

Mako looked over and smirked, “You’re so easy to intimidate. How’re you a world leader?” He put a hand on Wu’s shoulder and squeezed. “Okay enough of this for today, I need to sleep.”

 

Wu’s eyes lit up and he smiled with an open mouth. Mako frowned and raised an eyebrow, “No.”

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Wu woke up to a tray of tea sitting on the table next to him with a scrawled note. Rubbing his eyes and picking it up, he squinted and said, “What terrible handwriting! Who-” He froze. Re-read the note at least three times and then dropped it and let it fall into the kashmere sheets. 

[Wu, Here’s some tea. Don’t read into it. Mako]

Wu basically leapt out of bed with glee. “What a thoughtful letter! I can’t wait to see him. My big, wonderful bodyguard I-” He paused when he backed into the small radio and it clicked on. A newsreel was playing. 

[Avatar Korra has been found by Master Jinora and her siblings. After facing Kuvira in battle and losing, she is en route back to good ol’ Republic City. Though if the Avatar can’t beat Kuvira, what chance does Wu have? Stay tuned for more news with Shiro Shinobi.]

Wu dropped the tea he’d started to sip at when the radio clicked on. 

“She lost. I’m never going to be King.” 

The door burst open and Mako rushed in. “Wu! Is everything okay? I heard a crash and-” He looked down to see Wu kneeling in the spilled tea with tears welling up in his eyes. “What happened Wu? He crawled over to the curled up Prince and sat on the carpet next to him, handing over a towel to sop up the mess. 

Wu turned to him and lay his head on Mako’s shoulder, “I’m not gonna be king, Korra lost and I’m not gonna be king.”

Mako started to pat him on the back and say, “It’s alright, it’ll be fine,” but the moment Korra’s name hit his ears he jumped. “Korra lost? Is she alive?”

Wu wiped his tears and pointed to the radio, “I guess, the radio said she’s coming to Republic City now with the airbenders.”

“I have to call Tenzin.”

“Mako wait, I need-”

“Wu, give me a minute here, I need to make sure she’s okay.”

Mako dashed down the hallway to the lobby to use one of the payphones, leaving Wu in the small suite on the floor. 

 

About half an hour later Mako came back to the room to find the door locked. “Wu?” He knocked again, more forcefully this time, “Wu, it’s me open up.” He heard the rustling of sheets from the other side and the locks clicked open. Mako turned the handle and saw Wu sitting on his bed, destitute. 

“Is she okay?” He asked weakly, “The avatar?” 

Mako ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath, “Yeah Tenzin said Jinora, Opal and the kids got her out of there just in time. Kuvira was going to take her out.” 

Wu shrugged, “And here I thought I’d be the one she was trying to assassinate.” 

Mako closed the distance between them and grabbed Wu by the collar, “What do you mean by that? Do you not care if Korra is hurt?”

Wu stood up and pushed Mako’s hands off of him, “I said no such thing! All I’m saying is it’s a little odd how you’re my bodyguard, yet the moment something happens with her, I’m left here alone.”

“Wu you’re being childish. I know you like me, but look, Korra and I are really good friends and I care about her.” Mako crossed his arms and pouted. 

Wu refused to make eye contact. “But what about what you said last night? That what you felt was legitimate?” 

Mako looked away, blushing slightly, “That’s still true, it’s just. I’m feeling a lot right now and I don’t know what I want.” 

Wu looked down at the ground and hung his head low. “Well don’t feel obligated to stay and guard me, no one’s going to be looking to kill me now that Korra got creamed by Kuvira.” 

Mako walked over and sat down next to him, “ I made a promise to you and to the President that I would protect you, no matter what. I plan on keeping that promise.” He placed an arm around Wu’s shoulders and pulled him in closer. Wu nuzzled in closer and didn’t say anything, though he placed a hand on Mako’s knee. Mako reached down and held his hand and slowly leaned forward, making partial eye contact with Wu. “Wu I know you want more, I’m not ready for that yet, I don’t know when I will be, but I’m trying.”

Wu turned and placed his lips on Mako’s, surprising him, but Mako leaned into the kiss, warmly placing a hand behind Wu’s head. The kiss was chaste at first, just the lips making contact, but Wu breathed out a warm breath onto Mako’s lips and they started kissing more deeply, pausing only to breathe. For the first time that day Wu’s mind went blank and he felt at peace. 

Mako pulled away after what seemed like an eternity and wiped his lips, unable to look Wu straight in the eye. “I, I’m sorry.” 

Wu looked down again and straightened out so the two were sitting parallel, “You don’t need to be sorry. I do.”

Mako raised an eyebrow suspiciously, “What?”

“Everything you said was right. I was being stupid. Korra almost died, all that happened to me was I lost a fancy seat.”

“Wu…” 

“Look Mako, if you like Korra, I like Korra, end of story. Doesn’t affect us being friends at all.”

Mako responded confused, “Friends?”

Wu put a hand on his knee, “Friends is what you’re ready for right now, so that’s what I’m going with.” He smirked. “Besides, now I don’t have to worry about forming a government, so that means lots of bonding time.”

Mako chuckled and then sighed, “Okay fine, but I swear if you make me go to Feng’s more than once in a shopping trip, it’s over.”

Wu fixed his hair and shouted, “Deal!”


End file.
